J'veux un bisou!
by OBUyaoi
Summary: [slash] Quand Fye se retrouve dans un bar, il se met à boire. Et qui sait ce qui se passe quand Fye boit trop?


**Discalimer: **Bouououh...T.T Tous ces persos sont à CLAMP. Moi, j'ai juste deux grosses peluches de Mokona chez moi, et ça s'arrête là malheureusement...

**Notes: **les phrases en italique qui se trouvent entre deux (§) sont les pensées de Kurogane! Apart ca, rien a dire, sinon que c'est un one-shot tout court et Yaoi.

**

* * *

**

**J'veux un bisou!  
**

Kurogane soupira d'agacement en regardant Fye se dandiner dans le bar avec un sourire idiot sur les lèvres et un verre de vodka dans chaque main. A côté, Shaolan essayait vainement de retenir Sakura qui semblait tous aussi saoulée : elle ronronnait et rampait entre les tables à la poursuite de Mokona et obligeait le pauvre Shaolan à courir après elle pour la calmer. Quand à Fye, lui, il sautait sur le comptoir et miaulait sans arrêt en essayant d'embrasser chaque personne qu'il rencontrait. Et au plus grand malheur du ninja, Kurogane en faisait partie.

-Miaaaaaa ! Kuro-chan ! Fyounet veut un bisouu! fit le magicien en se jetant sur lui.

Il se fit brutalement repousser par le dit Kuro-chan qui l'envoya valser plusieurs mètres plus loin avec un coup de coude bien placé. Fye se releva tant bien que mal en gémissant.

-Meuh…Kuropuu est méchant ! Il tape les gens sans raison ! Méchant ! Méchant ! Fye ne veut plus lui parler !

Et accompagnant la parole au geste, le blond tourna obstinément sa tête sur le côté en faisant la moue, ses joues rosies sous l'effet de l'alcool. Kurogane poussa un grognement avant de l'attraper par le col et le porter jusqu'à une chaise sur laquelle il l'installa. Fye retrouva vite son sourire ahuri et son regard vitreux. Il tenta d'attraper le ninja en noir à plusieurs reprises en tendant ses long bras vers l'avant tout en poussant des petit cris d'extase, sans aucun succès pour autant. Kurogane s'éloigna de quelques pas et se détourna du mage, dépité.

-Tu es vraiment bourré, ma parole. Combien de fois dois-je te le dire ? Si tu ne tiens pas l'alcool, n'y touche pas !

-Buh buh…. Fye veut un câlin ! » fut la seule réponse qu'il obtint.

_§ évidemment, monsieur veut faire son malin, se bourre la gueule et devient un imbécile fini. Quoi que, il était déjà assez bête sans avoir à se saouler…§_

Le ninja se retourna vers son compagnon de voyage et remarqua avec stupeur qu'il n'était déjà plus sur sa chaise.

-Mais… Qu'est-ce que… Où… ?

Des miaulements et cris perçants attirèrent son attention vers la petite estrade du bar. Ce qu'il y vit le fit littéralement bondir deux mètres en arrière et lui arracha un hurlement d'horreur et d'indignation. Fye, toujours aussi saoul et surexcité qu'avant, se trouvait au milieu d'une foule de personnes, apparemment toutes bourrées, et dansait en se déshabillant sur la scène, tenant encore ses stupides verres de vodka. Sa chemise blanche s'envola pour atterrir sur la tête d'un Kurogane paralysé. Kurogane qui, au passage, arborait une jolie couleur rouge pivoine.

En voyant le « spectacle », Sakura, Shaolan et Mokona se figèrent eux aussi, et la princesse de Clow cessa même de miauler. Elle pointa un doigt tremblant sur Fye et demanda dans un murmure :

-Po…Pourquoi monsieur Fye est-il en train d'enlever son pantalon ?

Kurogane reprit enfin ses esprit en entendant cette question et en constatant que le dit Fye était effectivement en train de défaire sa ceinture. Son teint se fit deux fois plus rouge, mais il s'avança d'un pas décidé vers l'estrade où dansait encore le soi-disant magicien. Dégageant la foule à grand coup de coudes et de pieds, Kurogane monta sur la scène et s'empara du corps fin et souple de Fye avant de le faire rapidement descendre de l'estrade. Des cris bruyants de mécontentement et de désaccord s'élevèrent aussitôt au cœur de la foule. Kurogane n'y fit nullement attention, il porta le danseur nudiste jusqu'à un coin sombre et plus tranquille du bar et le laissa tomber brutalement sur une chaise.

-Mais-euh… Kuro-tiep n'est pas gentil… je veut s'amuser, moi… » marmonna Fye avec un regard triste qui eut pour effet de pratiquement liquéfier Kurogane.

Pendant un instant, le ténébreux faillit sauter sur son compagnon pour l'embrasser, mais il se retint, ce qui n'empêcha pas son visage de rosir un peu plus qu'avant.

-Je n'appelle pas ça « m'amuser ». T'es vraiment, vraiment bourré, Fye.

-Miao ? J'veux un bisou…

-T'en auras pas.

-Tu es cruel.

-Et je le resterai.

-Allez, un bisou !

-Non.

-Si !

-Non.

-Si !

-Non.

-Non.

-Oui-EUH, NON, BORDEL !

-Ha ha ha ! Kuropon a dit oui ! » s'éclata Fye en sautillant. « Il rougit, il rougit ! »

-Je ne rougis pas, d'abord. » protesta le concerné. « Et j'ai pas dit oui ! »

-Si, tu l'as dit.

-J'en ai marre, là, Fye tu commence sérieusement à m'énerver…

Fye fit sa meilleur tête de petit-chat-abandonné-trop-mignon et s'accrocha au manteau noir de Kurogane, son visage à seulement quelques centimètre du sien.

-Allez… Juste un bisou !

-Non, » le ninja essaya de se dégager tout en cachant la belle couleur rouge qu'arborait ses joues. « Quand je te dis que tu en auras pas, tu n'en aura-

La bouche de Fye parcourut les derniers petits centimètres.

Chu, Smoutch.

Kurogane resta figé façon statue de pierre. Fye s'éloigna, tout content d'avoir obtenu son fameux baiser, et se rassit sur sa chaise. Après un court moment d'immobilité, le ninja poussa un hurlement d'indignation.

-MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE T 'AS DANS LE CRÂNE AUJOURD'HUI , P'TAIN !

-T'as pas aimé ?

_§ Si ! §_

-…Non. » finit-il par répondre après réflexion.

Le magicien ne fut pas dupe.

-Si ! Ca se voit ! Tu as aimé ! Tuu as aimééééé !

-RAAAHH !

-T'en veux un autre ?

Kurogane se retourna abruptement vers le blond, ses yeux brillant d'une envie de tuer un peu trop apparente…Mais avant qu'il ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, Fye le tira vers lui une fois de plus et déposa délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes, faisant frissonner le ninja en noir, qui perdit toutes ses pensées sadiques sur le champ.

_§ Bon, je peux bien me laisser aller pour une fois…§_

Lorsque le mage décolla enfin ses lèvres de la bouche de Kurogane, ce dernier remarqua dans un faible murmure :

-Tu sens l'alcool…

Fye lui sourit.

-Ca donne plus de goût, tu ne trouves pas ?

-Tu vas finir par me rendre fou avec tes conneries…

-Au moins, je serai le premier à l'avoir fait.

-Mage stupide.

-Si tu le dis.

-Embrasse-moi.

-A tes ordres.

Et leurs lèvres se touchèrent à nouveau, pour au moins une bonne minute, cette fois. Apparemment _très _absorbés, ils ne remarquèrent même pas les regards inquiets que leur lançaient la pauvre innocente petite Sakura, un peu plus loin. Elle les regarda un moment, puis, demanda à Shaolan, un peu perdue :

- Dis, Shaolan-kun, pourquoi est-ce que monsieur Kurogane et monsieur Fye sont en train de s'embrasser ?

* * *

**Eh voilà! Un one-shot yaoi. Oui, oui, je sais, la fin n'as pas grand chose à avoir avec le début, mais bon... Ca vous a plu comme même? Non? Vous vous êtes enfui en courant dès la première ligne? Ah, bah désolée alors...**  



End file.
